a new life
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: A somewhat new look on Naruto's life, as he is bound to another person and mistreated his whole life... this is a NarutoXHanabi but I plan to make it into a NarutoXharem. This will be remade soon, and I plan to make it at least a little better. That said, this version can be adopted still, though I expect to be notified when it is. That, and I want to be told of it's progress.
1. Chapter 1

naruto has the kyuubi sealed inside him, but also, another factor was added in. naruto was bonded to a girl named aya, and in tandem, she was connected to naruto. if she should die, so would naruto, and kyuubi would be released. as long as she lived, so would naruto. when the village found out, they made sure to hide naruto, so the third wouldnt find him, and they all took good care of aya.

naruto spent the first thirteen years of his life in a dark, cold cell, tortured daily, deprived of food and often sleep. while outside, aya was growing up happy, with a family that loved her, and she was growing into a splended ninja, and her skills, were also being learned by naruto. that wasnt known by the village or naruto though. so naruto had no idea where the skills he was suddenly learning were coming from. he may have been locked up all his life, but he wasnt stupid. he knew that with his skills he could escape, but he didnt out of fear.

he often trained at night, but only on the days he was left alone, and he couldnt do it for very long because he lacked the energy to do so. his body was dirty and his hair reached his knee's. his stomach no longer growled for food so often. he was terribally thin, and in poor shape, he was also short do to malneutrition. he had developed his own skill unknowingly, it allowed him to see in the dark, no matter how dark it was. it is a skill developed by his body to help him in his dark enclosure.

meanwhile, outside was a bright and sunny day, aya was enjoying a nice big bowl of ramen, also enjoying how happy her life has been. she was walking back home when she noticed somthing that seemed out of the ordinary. no, noticed wasnt the word, she sensed it. she walked into an ally and suddenly fell down a hole in the ground. she looked and picked up a stick, doing a small fireball jutsu to light it. she saw a hallway leading down by a flight of stairs. she walked down the stairs slowly as to not fall. when she got down there, she was shocked to see bars, and behind those bars, she let out a small yell as she saw a boy with long yellow hair. or at least she thought it was yellow, and he was so thin, he looked at her and she got an even greater shock, his eyes were what looked like a deep purple. she called out to him, thanking god he was alive.

"h-hey! who are you? whats your name?" when he tried to answer, nothing came out. she spoke again. "j-just wait here, i'll go get help!!"

with that, she rushed back up the stairs, and to the hokage's tower. when she got there, she didnt even use the stairs, she pushed chakra into her legs and jumped up into the open window of the hokage's office, suprising the old woman. the hokage spoke up as aya landed. "aya, what brings you here in such a hurry that you cant use the entrance?"

"hokage-sama come quick, i found some one in need of your help immidiatly!!" tsunade got up with a quickness, and followed aya out the window.

when they got to the alley, they didnt see the hole anymore. "b-but it was right there, i know it was!" she yelled as she pointed to where the hole was. tsunade looked at the spot critically. "it seems there is a powerful genjutsu covering the hole, i shall undo it." and with that she put her hands together and said 'release!' and the genjutsu dispersed.

the hole appeared again, and aya jumped down and dashed down the stairs, tsunade following close behind. when they got to the bottom, tsunade gasped at what she saw. "aya, open the cell!" aya quickly charged up a rasengan, and smashed the bars. tsunade rushed in and picked up the boy. they rushed him to the hospital but suprisingly, none of the older medics wanted to help the boy. tsunade got a glare in her eyes, she was going to get to the bottom of this, even if she had to kill somebody, she called some anbu and told them to take the medics who had refused to care for the boy to ibiki.

for now, she was going to heal the boy. when she was done, she left the room and aya rushed to her. "is that boy okay?" tsunade pulled aya into a hug, and whispered in her ear. "aya, somthing is very wrong here, i want you to stay and watch over the boy, no matter what anyone else says, unless me or shizune personally tell you to, dont let that boy from your sight!" aya was wide eyed as she listened to tsunade.

"y-yes tsunade-sama. i'll do it immediatly." she rushed into the room as tsunade stalked off towards the interogation chamber. she was going to get her answers.

tsunade arrived at the chamber and saw the medics tied up. so she asked her question. "now, why did you refuse to treat that boy? and who is he? tell me now or suffer the consequences!!" the medics looked scared, but still refused. so she let ibiki have them. "okay, listen up, if you resist any farther, i will have no choice but to have 'him' come have a little chat with you." ofcourse the medics had all the color in there faces drain completely before they caved.

"he has no name, he has been kept in that cell since birth, he is the scourge of this village, the kyuubi no kitsune!!"

jiraiya burst in at that moment, looking outraged. "your wrong, he merely has the kyuubi sealed inside of him. that doesnt mean anything, infact, the only reason he's still alive is because aya still lives, and because of that fact, you thought it okay to lock him up, you thought, as long as the girl is fine, the kyuubi cant get free. you stupid people have instead, tortured a boy who has done nothing wrong, this village didnt deserve to be saved! the only reason it is, is because there are still people in it who are unaware of the fact that the boy even exists!" tsunade was seeing red, as was jiraiya, if that boy was the vessel, then that means that he was the yondaime's son.

one thought came into there minds after that. 'we have to let his mom know.' tsunade told jiraiya to retreive the boys mom from wave country. when they were done, they rushed over to the hospital. when they got there, there was two dead jounins on the floor in the boys room. "they tried to assassinate the boy," said aya as tsunade and jiraiya walked in. tsunade sighed, and jiraiya left, going to retrieve the boys mom from wave.

when said boy heard he actually had a mom, all he could do was cry silently, not even able to smile. tsunade just pulled the boy into a tight hug, letting him cry into her chest. aya's heart went out to the boy, she went and hugged him too. when the boy stopped crying, he fell into the first comfortable sleep he had had in forever. tsunade spoke this time, "follow me to my house, i'll get him cleaned up, while i do that, i want you to prepare a meal for him, he looks so thin, like he hasnt eaten in forever." aya nodded and followed tsunade as she carried the boy to the hokage tower, where she lived of course. once there, tsunade took him to the bathroom and removed what the boy was wearing. she started the shower and undressed herself, leading the boy into the shower, watching as he flinched under the flow of the water. she pulled him to her and let the water hit him for the first time in years.

tsunade felt strange as an orange glow enveloped her, then she heard him speak softly. "i... am repaying your kindness. you can drop your genjutsu now..." she was shocked at how raspy his voice was, but dropped her genjutsu anyways. she was suprised that that nothing changed, she hugged the boy again and continued washing him. she washed his back and moved to the front, washing his chest and smirking devilishly as he blushed when she washed his member, which was really big for his age. once that was done, she started on his hair, marveling at the length of it. she washed and shampoo'ed it, running her hands through it when she was done. "wanna wash me now?" she asked, smiling when he blushed. she washed herself, drying him off first when they got out, she brought him out moments after and took him to her room. she put him in a pair of her old pajamas, getting a brush and leading him out to the living room after getting dressed herself.

she sat him on the couch between her legs as she sat behind him. she brushed his hair and put it into a simple ponytail. by this time, aya had finished the food, and called them in.

they went to the table and tsunade sat down, pulling the boy into her lap. he sat there blushing cutely, and a big plate of food was put infront of him. he looked at it, slightly salivating but not reaching to eat it. "whats wrong, do you not want the food?"

the boy shook his head, aya spoke this time. "go ahead and eat it, its good, really." he looked at tsunade and she nodded, the boy dug in and devoured the food, not eating it all ofcourse, his stomach would not take it all. they smiled and tsunade invited aya to stay the night, and she took the boy to bed. she got in, and once again pulled the boy to her, rubbing gentle circles on his back, soothing him to sleep; falling asleep soon after. when they woke up the next morning, tsunade left to go to a council meeting, and left aya in charge of the boy. when she left, the boy went to a corner and just sat there, his knees pulled up to his chest. aya went over to him and held out her hand. the boy reached out slowly and took it, and aya helped him up.

she made a kage bunshin and sent it to buy cloths for the boy. when it returned, it brought with it, one snake weilding tokubetsu jounin. mitarashi anko smiled and looked at the boy when she entered. said boy just blushed slightly and hid behing aya. aya smiled and side stepped, putting a hand on the boys shoulder. "dont worry, this womans a good person... once you get past the slight crazyness." anko smiled bigger and dashed at naruto, who promptly dissappeard. anko and aya were suprised, but anko just smirked, she would find him, and then she would have some fun. she sent out some snakes, and heard a lout squeak a moment later.

anko rushed to the bedroom and closed and locked the door. she looked under the bed and smiled at the boy who was hiding under it. she grabbed him and pulled him out from under the bed, hugging him to her tightly. his whole face turned red with a blush, and his breathing started getting heavier. she spoke softly in his ear, "dont worry, im not going to hurt you, i just want to hear you voice. i hear you havent said a word since you got hear." she saw him trying to speak, but no words were coming out. she got a sly smirk on her face, "maybe i just need to coax out that voice of yours, dont you think?" not waiting for anything, she suddenly kissed him, his eyes widening. she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth causing him to suddenly pull back and back up to the head board.

anko smiled and crawled towards him, taking off her forehead protecter and using it to tie his hands to the headboard. she kissed him again before moving to kiss and lick his neck, leaving a nice big red hicky. she then heard his voice as her hand started trailing down. "h-hentai..." she was shocked, his voice was, even though raspy, very beautiful. she kissed him again before speaking. "thats more like it, you should speak up more often, you have a very nice voice." with that she untied him and gave him another kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the door. she unlocked it and went out, leading the boy as well.

once out, aya went over and brought naruto to the living room again, and helping him pick out an outfit to wear. he chose a pair of black pants and a red tank top with a purple coat that went unzipped, he also had a pair of blue ninja sandles. he put it all on and anko liked what she saw, so did aya but aya blushed about it slightly.

meanwhile, with tsunade, she was in the council chamber meeting place and was grilling the council for hiding the boy for so long. "of course you realize that when his mom gets here that most of you wont survive her rage, right?" the ones that knew of the boy yet did nothing paled, the only ones that did not pale, were the hyuuga's, the akamichi's, the yamanaka's, the haruno's, the nara's; as well as the shinkotama's, the inuzukas and the aburame's. every other person in the council paled a deathly white.

they may have feared death, but they wouldnt give up on the boy, insisting that he be put back in the hole in the ground for he was a 'danger to the village' and such. what the council thought, was they could have the boy locked up again, aya silenced, and tsunade assasinated before the boys mother got there, and make it look like a lie. what the council didnt know, was that jiraiya was already on his way back with said boys mother. and the mother was pissed, and planned to do some damage, as well as some murder.

the boy that was on everybodies minds was happy for the first time in a long time. he was walking outside in the daylight freely. he had two ladies with him and he didnt even mind the stares of curiosity and hatred. they took him to the academy, and signed him up. after that was done, they took him around the village, introducing him to people who didnt know the boy. he was introduced to the hyuuga's, and the shinkotama's, of which the boy was scared out of his mind because they lived above their weapon shop, and thats where they had to enter to meet the family. the boy was afraid that someone was going to cut him up with those weapons. so he hid behind anko the entire time. funny since she was the one most likely to do some damage with the weapons. when they met the shinkotama's, tenten introduced her parents. they looked at the boy and smiled. "this must be the boy who is all the talk around the village. dont know why, but they seem to think your evil, why is that?" they asked, honestly curious.

the boy didnt know why, he had only known the darkness of his hole. anko bent down and told him to say hi, "come on, say hi, they wont hurt you." thats when tenten noticed the hicky on the boys neck. she voiced her thoughts and asked a question that embarrased the boy. "hey, who'd you get that hicky from?" the boy blushed deeply, his whole face turning red as he looked down. anko just smiled and told them who gave it to him, "i gave it to him! and if i get my way, he'll be getting another one soon!" she proclaimed happily, a big smile on her face. tenten blushed slightly, then went to speak with her parents. AN: naruto and everybody are still 13/14

she told them that the boy was starting the academy, and that maybe they could give him the stuff he'll be needing for his time there and as a ninja afterwards if he graduates. her parents agreed whole heartedly and gave naruto his first ever set of kunai and shuriken, afterward they told him that he could come by any time and get more should he need them. they left and the boy was still blushing after hearing that anko planned to give him another hicky. so in order to try and stop that from happening, he rushed off, running to the only house he knew, that they wouldnt think to look for him. the hyuuga estate.

when he arrived there, he knocked on the door and it was answered by the girl he thought was nice. it was hinata, the boy looked at her and blushed, before trying his hand at speaking to her. "c... c-can i-i s... stay here...? j-just for... a little while?..." he asked with a big blush on his face. when hinata asked why, his only answer was a point to the hicky on his neck and an utterance of the word, "s-snake... lady..." hinata understood right away, and brought him inside.

"you came at a good time, i was just about to train with my father. i would like it if you watched." he nodded with a very small smile on his face, but a smile none the less. he followed her to the place she was to meet her father for training, it was a nice little square shaped space in a yard, it was actually big, but compared to the rest of the estate it was small. hiashi soon appeared and greeted hinata, as well as their guest who's name was not known. and so him and hinata started sparring while the boy just watched.

about half way into it, hiashi told hinata to take a brake. "hey boy, do you wish to spar?" said boy looked at him and pointed to himself in an innocent manner. hiashi nodded and the boy got up and walked out to the middle of the feild thing. hiashi got into the gentle fist style and the boy suprisingly copied him. hiashi rushed at him and the boy allowed him to hit him once, before he dodged hiashi's next srike and retaliated with his own, suprisingly setting off a perfect gentle fist strike. it suprised both hiashi and hinata. "how did you do that boy? i see no sharingan on you."

the boy spoke then and reveild his ability. "n...natur...al ability..." so they continued till it got dark. "okay, its time to stop, its getting hard to see." the boys eyes just turned purple and glowed a little bit, suprising hiashi and hinata yet again. "whats wrong with your eyes, they turned a different color." the boy just looked curious, and tilted his head a little. they took the boy inside and showed him a mirror, but they had turned the light on so he only saw blue eyes staring back at him. he looked at them curiously and they saw his blue eyes. "what the? but your eyes were just purple. hmm, hinata, turn the light back off." "y-yes father," she turned it off and the boys eyes turned purple again. he looked into the mirror and gasped as he saw purple eyes, he was scared about the change and backed up slightly. a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, staying on the ceiling with chakra, again suprising hiashi and hinata, even the new person in the room.

said person was anko, who caught the boy when he stopped clinging to the ceiling and fell to the floor. she looked at him with a sly smirk, "did you really think you could get away from me that easily? your going to get that extra hicky, and since your other one seems to have faded abit, im going to renew that one a bit as well. the boy just blushed heavily as anko then carried him off, leaving a stunned hiashi and hinata. hiashi spoke first, "hinata, first thing tomorrow morning i want you to inform lady hokage about that boys strange abilities and eyes." hinata nodded, "yes father."

that night, anko told aya and tsunade that she was taking the boy to kurenai's house if they needed them. once at said womans house, she opened the door and entered, suprising kurenai as she had arrived unanounced.

but when she saw the boy anko was leading through the door, she smiled slightly as she also noticed the fading hicky on his neck. "anko, you did it again, what am i gonna do with you?" "well, without me, you wouldnt have this cute kid to give hickies to... or to kiss, he's so cute!" the boy was blushing deeply as the two women talked so freely about doing perverted things to him. anko grabbed him and kissed him, his eyes glazing over as she did so, when she let him go he muttered what he said last time, "h-hentai..." he said it in such a way that made kurenai giggle softly, going up to the boy and carresed his cheek.

she then kissed his as well, using her tongue to explore his mouth. the boy unconciously moaned, and kurenai smiled when she let him go. "it seems your enjoying this, despite your protest."

the boy blushed, moaning slightly as kurenai and anko chose a side of his neck, and started suckling it. "p-please... st...op..." they didnt listen, they just kept at it. he closed his eyes tightly and moaned more, never having felt this way before, but also feeling vulnurable, which he has felt before, but this time it was different, this time it was a sexual kind of vulnurable. they both at the same time, bit the boys neck, not hard enough to do damage, but just enough to leave a mark and for him to feel it. he had an erection and they both reached down and put their hands under the fabric of his pants, grasping it and delighting in the fact that he was large for his age. anko removed his pants and boxers, then both she and kurenai reached down and started masturbating him.

"n...no, dont..." he tried to protest but was stopped when anko kissed him. he had a very strong feeling, like he had to pee but not actually pee, it was a very good feeling though. it grew and grew, till the feeling exploded and he saw stars behind his eyelids, and felt moisture as tears fell down his cheeks, as he came. his cum spilling into the air, and splattering on their hands. they noticed his tears and kurenai got worried. "whats wrong?" he looked at them looking so vulnurable, he was so adorable and kurenai just hugged him, whispering comforting words into his ear, and he calmed down a bit, falling asleep soon after. they took him to a bed and set him to sleep.

the next day, jiraiya returned with the boys mom and went to the hokage's office. the boys mom went to the council chamber meeting room where the council was currently having a meeting. "will the ones who didnt get a mention by jiraiya please leave the room, you know who you are, your the ones who didnt know about my son. they left and she had jiraiya lock the door on his way out. the people outside heard screaming and gurgling noises. and when the woman came out, she was covered in blood. "damn iselmaru, you really killed them didnt you?" said jiraiya, iselmaru just humphed, "damn right i did, they deserved it."

"now take me to my son, take me to my naruto!!"

with naruto, anko and kurenai were escorting him around the village, showing him new things and telling him a little about what things were. he was so happy, people were actually talking to him without beating him like he was used to. suddenly, people in black cloaks, and weird masks surrounded them. the one with the tiger mask spoke up first. "we are here to escort you to lady tsunade's office." anko, and kurenai nodded; anko picked up naruto and they all used the shunshin and dissappeared, reappearing inside the hokage tower, in the hokage's office.

when they got there, they saw a lady they didnt recognize, and a smiling tsunade. tsunade spoke to the lady in a happy tone. "iselmaru, that boy is your son, your naruto." the woman now known as iselmaru instantly hugged the boy known as naruto, crying hysterically as she was reunited with her only son. naruto was once again crying as he hugged her back. he may have been locked up all these years, but even he understood the term 'mother' and he embraced his with all his might.

tsunade spoke again with a question that was meant for naruto. "naruto-san, it has come to my attention that you now know and can use at will, the hyuuga's gentle fist style, and you have strange eyes that only seem to activate in the darkness, is this true?" naruto actually spoke alittle bit easier than before. "i... guess..." iselmaru interupted whatever was going to be said next with her worries. "oh my poor boy, what has this village done to you?! you can hardly speak, and look at you your as thin as a tree branch! my poor baby im so sorry i wasnt here for you!!" tsunade smiled at iselmaru's actions, she understood the mothers worry, since she had a little brother once. she winced slightly at the yell that came from naruto's mother, "aaaaaahh!! naruto who did this to you?! why does my baby have hickies?!" she hugged naruto to her tighter, "it was us!" said anko and kurenai in unison.

naruto then had to hold back his mom as she tried to lunge at the two, who backed up alittle. "n...no! dont hurt them!" naruto yelled, before coughing violently, some blood coming out. tsunade was at his side quickly, and his mom looked super worried for him. but glared at anko and kurenai a second later, "what did you do to my son!?" naruto spoke up again, "n-no mom, they did nothing wrong, they didnt hurt me. i think its cause i yelled. i cant talk to much or to loud or it hurts..." tsunade cut him off then, "you shouldnt talk then, only when you feel you need to and even then, you should never raise your voice. dissuse of your vocal cords over the span of you life till now has made you very delicate. you shouldnt be talking alot or you risk permanantly damaging your vocal cords and throught."

naruto spoke again anyway, "i know, but still," he spoke lower now, "please dont hurt them," he had a big blush on his face. his mom hugged him tightly, "if that is what you want, then it shall be done," she looked at kurenai and anko, "your off the hook for now, but if i find out that you did anything else, you'll be getting such a scolding!" kurenai looked worried and grabbed iselmaru's hand, taking her to another room, a few moments later they all heard a loud 'SMACK' and a yell of "itie!" and kurenai walked out of the room followed by iselmaru. kurenai had a big hand print on her face. iselmaru spoke then, "i appreiciate your honesty yuuhi-san, i admire that in women, you may continue being around my son. anko however, still has to prove herself before i allow that with her." and she glared at anko, who sent a secret glare to kurenai when iselmaru wasn't looking.

later in the day, naruto spent time with his mom, who held his hand the entire time, and people who went by kurenai's house could hear loud screams of pain and moans of pleasure, as well as the cracking of a whip.

that night, naruto's mom took him back to tsunade's office after getting a summons, she took naruto cause she didnt want to let him out of her sight. they got to the hokage's tower and walked inside, being greeted by shizune who took them to a different room then tsunade's office. they were met in the other room by tsunade and hiashi hyuuga. iselmaru looked at the two apprehensively, and tsunade just smiled. "iselmaru you can relax, hiashi-san is just here to make a proposition to you. hiashi, you may speak."

hiashi spoke then, "iselmaru uzumaki-san, i wish to train your son in the art of the gentle fist, as well as invoke the clan restoration act on his surname of kazama, and have my daughter hanabi be his first bride. if this is acceptible to you then please tell me so now." iselmaru thought about it for a few moments, before smiling. "this is acceptible, but i will be with him the whole time, i dont want my baby out of my sight." hiashi smiled and reached out to shake iselmaru's hand, which she took and they shook, "then may i also ask that we sign the papers? lady hokage has all the ones needed to do what i have spoke of, i have already signed ofcourse." she nodded and took the pen offered to her and signed the papers.

tsunade spoke again at this time, "now i have a proposition of my own, i would like permission for iselmaru uzumaki and naruto kazama to take up house in the hyuuga estate, is this acceptible?" hiashi just nodded, and tsunade smiled. "great, then from now on, until decided otherwise, iselmaru uzumaki and her son naruto kazama, shall now be housing at the hyuuga main branch compound." naruto smiled and was happy, when he opened his eyes, his mom looked at him, "hey, you said earlier that he had strange eyes, what do you mean? to my knowledge his eyes have always been blue."

tsunade was wondering that to, "well, how are his eyes strange, hiashi?" hiashi turned off the lights, and spoke, "please direct your attention to naruto now," they looked at him and gasped. his eyes were purple and slightly glowing. iselmaru went into worried mother mode again. "naruto when did this happen?! how did this happen?!" she had him by the shoulders studdying his eyes critically. tsunade had an idea and she spoke up with it. "i think its from being in the dark for so long that his body helped him adapt and produced a bloodline that activates whenever he enters darkness. i dont know if it has any other traits, but it would be best if the hyuuga try teaching him to activate it at will, since the glowing could hinder him should he go on missions in the future that require him to sneak around at night."

iselmaru spoke, "i have a feeling that once he gets to know more girls, that he'll be doing that anyway." naruto blushed and muttered under his breath, but his mom heard it anyway and giggled. "e-echhi..." hiashi had them follow him, and showed iselmaru to the hyuuga compound, and brought naruto with her. they were shown to there room since iselmaru insisted on sharing her room with naruto, and then they were showed to the bath house. iselmaru dragging a heavily blushing naruto into the bath house to bathe. she picked naruto up and chucked him into the water, getting in afterwards and wading towards him. she hugged him to her and brought him close to the steps, and started shampooing his hair, making sure to wash it nice and good. she then washed his body while he blushed the whole time. once she was done she washed herself and they got out.

they went back to there room and naruto saw that it only had one bed, but it wasnt a bed, it was a futon. naruto blushed and his mom giggled, moving to get ready for bed. she new full well of the hyuuga bloodline, so she put a paper with a special seal drawn on it, it was to block out the byakugan from seeing into the room. she removed all her cloths and got into bed, dragging naruto into bed with her, said boy blushing heavily and clenching his eyes shut. "m...mom..." she hugged him to her as she smiled, making sure he couldnt escape. he stopped struggling and let her hug him, falling asleep soon and she followed him.

the next morning, iselmaru was the first to awaken, and let naruto sleep, gently stroking his hair. he woke up a little later when there was a knock on the door, someone saying he was needed at the gate. he got up and got dressed, he went out to the gate and was picked up by aya, who took him to the acadamy. he was put in an advanced class because of his age. iruka was still teaching, and aya wanted iruka to be his teacher because she knew iruka wouldnt be mean to him. naruto's situation had been explained to her, and she had gained respect for him. he had suffered while she prospered, in her eyes it wasnt fair, and he deserved a lot better treatment. she wanted to have him tested to see if he could take the graduation test with the others or not, if he passed, then he wouldnt need to go to the acadamy, he would just need to be placed on a team. when he passed, aya was suprised, as was iruka; and naruto was smiling too. later that week, he took the test with the rest of the students and passed with flying colors.

he was assigned a team, both girls, ones name is maya, and the other is mana. he liked his new team and enjoyed doing missions, he still hardly talked and his teammates wanted to know why, they wanted to hear his voice. naruto was spending more time with hanabi, they were getting to know eachother, since they were going to be married, hanabi was starting to like naruto. she would blush alot when she was around him, and she started to dream about him and have strange feelings about him as well. she didnt know what her feelings were, but when she was around him, she felt all warm inside and that warmth would travel down to between her legs and she would have to excuse herself. naruto was getting nice missions, not everybody knew about him so not everybody glared at him when he would do missions for them, like solo missions to clean their yard, or help walk the inuzuka clans dogs.

he was walking by the gate to enter konoha one night, and he sensed a very weak chakra signiture, of course however he didnt know it was a chakra signiture cause he didnt know what that was, it was close to midnight so he didnt know who it could be, or what it could be. he raced towards it, going right past the guards who had received orders from hiashi hyuuga not to let him out of the gate and were threatend by iselmaru that if he ever did get out and she found them before they found her son that there would be hell to pay, she would castrate them with a rusty kunai. so they naturally paled when they saw him zoom past, they sent shadow clones out to fetch the boy. naruto was getting closer and closer to where the feeling was coming from, it was getting stronger and stronger. when he came to a clearing, he saw lots of blood and bodies scattered about. the sight didnt disturb him in the slightest.

when the two shadow clones of the guards arrived, they got sick at the sight that greeted them, they saw the boy start walking into the feild with a blank look on his face, they tried to stop him and were immediatly dispersed by an eerie red chakra. the real guards got the memories from their clones and their eyes widened considerably, one went off to fetch tsunade, while the other sent a shadow clone to fetch iselmaru, and another shadow clone to go back to the boy and try to stop him from doing anything till help got there. the only problem was that no matter how many shadow clones he sent, they all were dispatched by an eerie red chakra, and he was running out of chakra.

he had sent out the last that he could when tsunade and iselmaru showed up. iselmaru gave him a glare that told him she would deal with him later, then she bolted with tsunade, following the shadow clones. they got there in time to see naruto draging a stick on the ground in intricit patterns, he had a blank look on his face that made his mother worried, but she was stopped by one of the five surviving shadow clones. "no, you must not go near him right now, he is highly dangerous as of now," iselmaru sent a punch to the clone, making it go poof. but she didnt move forward, when naruto finished drawing the thing he was making on the floor, he cleared all the other bodies out of the area except two, and the body of two wolf dogs... things. he carried the bodies of the two animals and the body that was still recognizably female over to tsunade and spoke for the first time that day, "please heal them, i'll be back shortly to help." with that, he went back out to the feild, he started making rapid hand seals and he had the blank look on his face again. when he was done, the seal glowed bright red and blue, and from the one body left in the field and from naruto emerged two giant things formed from chakra. above naruto was the form of a giant red nine tailed fox, and above the body was the form of a giant purple two taled cat.

the two forms spoke, hold a conversation with eachother. the fox spoke first:  
fox: "nibi, your container is near death, once she dies, you will to"  
nibi: "yes i know this kyuubi, but what can i do about it"  
kyuubi: "i will be willing to share my vessle with you, he can already controle my chakra to do almost anything he wants, he even made the kage here young again with my chakra. that just shows his skill with my chakra, with yours he will be even better"  
nibi: "this is acceptable, i shall hold you to that, but first i wish for you to heal my current one, i have grown to like her and do not wish for her to die"  
kyuubi: "good, then i shall have the boy heal her when we are done, now, since we are both females, i dont think we will have the issue of being bored while in this boys body. now come, you have no time left."

with that the red chakra form went back into naruto, and the purple chakra form glowed brighter then before and started to swirl around, losing its shape before it flew at naruto and seeped into him. naruto yelled slightly as he felt pain at the sealing of another being inside of him. he gained another seal on his stomach, it was much smaller than the one that held the kyuubi, and it looked a bit different too. but it was still there, and naruto got up after taking a moment to catch his breath. he walked over to the girls body and his right hand transformed into a big orange furred claw, witch started glowing slightly as he thrust it into the body. "chiyo tsume!" (healing claw) the girls body started to reform, the skin grew back in places where it had been removed, hair grew back, when it was done, naruto removed the claw and it turned back into his hand and the girl showed no signs of ever having a claw in her chest.

naruto picked up the girl and carried her over to the others, he set her down and started healing the other girl and her two dogs. once he was done, he created three shadow clones and had them pick up the two girls and a dog, he picked up the other dog and had the clone with the girl he had healed with chiyo tsume follow tsunade and his mom, who was reluctant to do so. naruto took the clones who had the other girl and the other dog follow him as he zoomed to the inuzuka compound. once he was there he was confronted with the guard dogs of the inuzuka compound. they growled at him as he walked by, but he didnt care, all he cared about was getting the inuzuka's back their dog and daughter. he knew who they were, he could smell it and had instinctually brought them here. he frantically knocked on the door and it was answered by kiba, who looked shocked that the boy who had just showed up at the village a while ago and graduated ninja acadamy a while ago and would sometimes help them walk their many dogs, had showed up on their doorstep with two of the inuzuka clan dogs and his sister. he ushered naruto inside and called for his mom, who came rushing anyway once she smelled the blood, she came in time to see naruto set one of the dogs down on a towel set there by kiba who set another one down for the other dog. the real naruto took the girl from the shadow clone and dismissed all three. he set the girl on the couch and held up his right hand, it again turned into an orange furred claw and started glowing.

"im going to heal her with my chiyo tsume, is this acceptable?" he said, the woman nodded and naruto thrust the claw into said womans daughter, kiba and the woman naruto knew as tsume were shocked. every visible scar on the girl were dissappearing and all the new wounds not healed by naruto earlier started closing and sealing. when naruto took the claw out, there was no sign that it had ever been inside the girl. tsume walked up to him, and spoke, "she sleeping right?" naruto nodded, and tsume spoke again, "would you mind if i asked you to teach the inuzuka clan that jutsu?" naruto spoke this time, "i would be happy to miss inuzuka-san." she smiled and spoke again, "please, you just saved my daughter as well as two of our dogs, you may call me tsume."

naruto smiled and nodded. tsume spoke again, "i also hear that the clan restoration act has been invoked on your name of kazama, congradulations." naruto smiled again and got ready to leave, but before he did, he spoke again, "i'll be back tomorrow with my mommy to teach your clan the chiyo tsume." with that he went back to the hyuuga compound. once there, he was promptly almost hugged to death by his mom. "naruto im so glad your back, i never want you out of my site again!! please dont ever leave me!" she then went back to hugging him to death.

he got out of his moms hold and hugged her back. then he spoke, "w...where is the girl i saved?" his mom looked suprised, then she smiled and had him follow her. "right this way naru-chan, i'll take you to her." they entered into a room were a girl was being guarded by anbu with tsunade speaking with her. naruto sat next to tsunade and the girl looked at him. she then spoke, "i am nana, who are you?" tsunade was suprised, the girl woudnt even acknowledge her, yet naruto comes in and she not only acknowledges him, but she talks to him as well. naruto spoke to her as well, "my name is naruto, container of the kyuubi, and now the nibi. you who was once the container of the nibi, where have you come from and why were you attacking the inuzuka known as hana?" nana spoke again, "i come from the village hidden in the clouds, i have no reason for attacking, i just dont like dogs." naruto chuckled a bit, before he started coughing. his mom was at his side in an instant and rubbing his back. naruto spoke to the girl again, "i shall make you a deal, if you do not attack anybody or any animal within this village, and i shall make it so you can live safely in this village. im sure that is a good deal, nana, the s-rank missing nin wanted by the village hidden in the rain." nana's eyes widened as the boy said what she didnt want known.

tsunade spoke then, "so you mean that this girl is from the village hidden in the rain?" naruto nodded, and was tackled by a weak nana, "why did you say all that?! and why did you take nibi away from me?" she was crying now, and collapsed on his chest. iselmaru was forced down by tsunade, and naruto put his arms around nana's waist as she sobbed into his chest. naruto spoke, "i am sorry, you were close to death and kyuubi made the deal, i save you and nibi shares my body with her. nibi agreed and i healed you, you may hate me if you want, but i cannot undo my actions." he then noticed that she was asleep, and he spoke again, "please, hokage-sama, let her stay here, in this village." tsunade nodded slowly, and naruto got up, easily picking up nana as well. he carried her back to the bed and set her in it. "please, continue guarding her miss anbu." said anbu were suprised that he could tell they were girls. tsunade told them to do as naruto said, and left, leaving the anbu with the girl and naruto with his mom. iselmaru spoke then, "please feel free to come and get me and naruto if you wish to use the bath, we will watch the girl till you are finished." with that, she and naruto went to the bath. they bathed before getting ready for bed.

the were retreived shortly after and went to watch over nana while the anbu women went to bathe. when they got back about an hour later, naruto and iselmaru went back to their room and went to bed. during his sleep, naruto was pulled into his mind to talk with kyuubi and nibi. kyuubi spoke first.

kyuubi: "kit, nibi and myself have come up with a solution for your speaking problem, care to listen"  
naruto nodded.  
kyuubi: "okay, nibi, come out please, and turn to your humanoid form"  
nibi walked into the room through the passage leading there, and was in the form of a beautiful woman in a traditional kimono and two cat ears on her head, two tails protruding out of her tail bone.  
nibi: "hello, it is nice to meet you cutie"  
nibi looked at him with a mishchievious look and glomped him, straddling him and running her hands around his chest.  
kyuubi: "nibi, stop molesting our container and lets tell him our plan"  
nibi nodded again and got off of naruto, who was blushing while he got up as well.  
nibi & kyuubi: "naruto, we want to make it so you can talk with your mind, the only indication that it is you speaking will be a sparkle on your forhead, you wont have to move your lips at all"  
naruto thought about it, and spoke.  
naruto: "will i be able to talk all i want"  
kyuubi and nibi nodded and naruto agreed to let them do it.

once it was done he was taught how to talk with his new ability. after that, he was pushed out of his mind, but he was still asleep. he woke up the next morning and used his new ability right away. "mommy, time to get up." when she wouldnt, he thought for a second. after thinking, he smiled and took this chance to go explore the village.

when he went outside, he smelled new smells cause it was early in the morning. he followed his nose to a large complex that smelled good, he didnt know what the smell was but it was good. he hopped up on the roof and looked down into the complex. he saw a bunch of big people, all around outside putting stuff in their mouths. he was informed by kyuubi that they were eating food. he inquired what food was and was told that it is nutritious for the body to eat. naruto was sceptible about that though because he had never eaten anything in his life. nibi did something then that caused naruto some pain, she expanded his stomach to be able to handle food, since his stomach was previously virtually non existant. when he got over the pain, his stomach growled very loudly, and out of reflex he ran when the people saw him, a blush on his face. ofcourse, he was scared of what he was feeling now, he didnt like feeling hungry, which kyuubi informed him what hunger was.

he didnt get very far before he was grabbed ahold of by a very big hand. he struggled and almost broke free until another big hand reinforced the other one. and naruto spoke, "please dont hurt me!"

(A.N. note that naruto is using his new ability to talk, not his mouth.)

the one who had ahold of him spoke then, "dont worry, no harm will come to you, i just wanted to ask if you wanted to join the akamichi's for breakfast new kid." naruto looked at the man as he was released and bowed, showing respect. the man laughed, "no need to bow boy, come and eat with us, you look like a stick." he led naruto to the complex again and guided him in. naruto looked around at the people around him and saw a boy around his age, even though he didnt even know how old he was himself. he was led over to a table and given a plate stacked with food.

"you couldnt have chosen a better place to have breakfast, cause when it comes to food, the akamichi's make the best!" naruto spoke again, "umm... i've never eaten anything before..." the man looked positively shocked, as did the other people. "kid, where have you been all your life?" naruto looked thoughtful for a bit. "you wouldnt believe me if i told you." the man laughed, "you dont have to tell us if you dont want to." he then remembered somthing, "ah, i forgot, my name is chouza akamichi, this is my family, and this is my son, choji." choji stepped up and held out a hand to naruto, who took his hand and shook, "hello, my name is naruto, my mommy and i are housing at the hyuuga main branch complex." chouza spoke again, "ah, so your the boy causing all the ruckuss. they still havent let us back into the council chamber since your mother came." he laughed then, telling him to eat. "come on, you put it in your mouth and chew." he showed him and naruto followed his example. it was good, and naruto ate with a passion resembling an akamichi.

they all talked and inquired how naruto spoke without moving his lips, and naruto told him that he just did, he didnt know how.

"thank you for the excellent meal sir, it was delicious." naruto said, bowing again. chouza smiled, "no problem, your welcome here anytime." naruto smiled this time, a genuine smile. "okay, see you later, i bet my moms worried sick about me, bye!" he waved and they waved back, as naruto walked off, back to the hyuuga complex. once there, he was practicaly attacked by his mom, who grabbed him in a hug so tight it almost broke his back. when she released him he told her about how he met the akamichi's, and she told him how he almost tore down the hyuuga complex looking for him. and hiashi backed it up, "its true, please dont leave her without atleast leaving a note, it would be much appreciated." naruto sweatdropped, and then looked at his mom again, "mom, kyuubi and nibi gave me a new way to talk, and also, we have to go to the inuzuka compound so i can teach them a jutsu."

i would like some beta readers or some such thing, i dont really know cause im knew to this, please help (bows politely) 


	2. author message

i need help with chapter two, you know, like suggestions or somthing.

oh, and this is going to be a harem, but the harem with be limited to five people, maybe more if i get enough people telling me i should. the choices for naruto's harem are as follows, minus hanabi cause she's already in it.

i will be taking votes to see who will be in it.

anko mitarashi

kurenai yuuhi

yugao uzuki

shizune

tenten

ino yamanaka

kin tsuchi

female kyuubi

hana inuzuka

sabaku no temari

and since i had someone ask, im also going to put iselmaru into consideration.

but i wont put sakura in because its not that i hate her, i just dont particularly like her. and hinata... i plan to have her pair up with kiba 


	3. Chapter 2

i forgot to put this in my last chapter, but i dont own naruto, but i do own iselmaru... but your welcome to use her if you want

i will put more info at the end of the chapter... but i dont know if it will be a long though, sorry

iselmaru looked at naruto curiously, he had just spoken without moving his lips. "naru-chan, whats this about kyuubi and nibi giving you a new way to talk?" she asked, so naruto told her again, but this time he told her that kyuubi and nibi are infact responsible for his new method of talking. "well... as long as you agreed to it." with that, she grabbed his hand and drug him to the kitchen. "m-mom, i already ate!"

she looked at him and spoke, "right, sorry, i guess with your new talking method that i forgot." she blushed slightly. naruto giggled slightly but continued walking. naruto sat and spoke with hanabi while his mother ate. "okay mom, we have to go to the inuzuka compound now." iselmaru tilted her head to the side, looking at naruto inquisitively. "why is that son?"

(again, naruto is using his ability to speak)

"because, i get to teach the inuzuka clan my chiyo tsume technique." iselmaru let out a small 'ah!' and followed naruto to the compound, holding his hand the entire way as to not lose him. when they arrived, tsume greated them at the door. "naruto, iselmaru, welcome to my home. please, come in. we've been expecting you." she let them in and led them to the inuzuka dog cennel. (thats were they keep the dogs right?)

naruto saw a small group of people in two lines of five. tsume spoke again, "naruto, these are the ones you are going to be teaching that technique of yours. but first, a demonstration if you will." naruto nodded and a dog that was recently injured was brought in, along with a girl with one other dog, who was crying slightly, for the injured one. she looked at naruto then his mom, then she looked at her clan head. "tsume-san, is he the one?" tsume nodded and naruto walked over to the injured dog. he channled chakra to his right hand, and it turned into a claw with orangish yellow fur. he held his hand up, "ninja art: chiyo tsume!" (yes, chiyo tsume is a ninja art, i just forgot to put it in the first chapter.) he thrust the claw into the dog, causing the girl to gasp, but she was suprised when the claw didnt do any damage, and instead started healing all the other damage on the dog. leaving narry a scar on the animal when the claw was removed. the girl bowed to the boy and was sent out to wait for her dog to awaken.

tsume looked at the small group, "that is the technique you are all going to be learning." they all nodded and bowed slightly.

tsume looked to naruto and smiled, "well, they are at your call, little sensei." she smiled and naruto blushed slightly, smiling back and proceeding to teach his 'class' the basics of the chiyo tsume.

during the evening, after the 'class' was taught the basics, they were told to practice while naruto was gone. naruto told them that he would return in a few days to check their progress, and then left for lunch. iselmaru gaped with a big sweatdrop, as naruto practicaly destroyed his bowl of ramen. they were at the ichiraku ramen stand and naruto was quick to ask for more as he gulped down his first. by the time he was finished, he had eaten 10 bowls. his mom laughed and hugged him. "what a hungry boy you are!" she had a big smile on her face.

the next person to enter the ramen shop was aya. she looked at naruto and blushed slightly, she hadnt expected him to be here. she sat down anyway and ordered five bowls of miso ramen, three bowls of pork ramen and two bowls of the special. "comin right up! ayame, five miso, three pork and two of the special!" he said, shouting back to his daughter before goin back to help her with aya's order. iselmaru finished up her ramen and gathered naruto before leaving.

sorry for the short chapter, i'll try to make the next one longer, but im running out of idea's

oh yeah, the votes for the harem so far are as follows... and im adding konan, aya, tayuya, nibi, haku and im changing nana to yuugito and putting her also.

anko: 3

kurenai: 2

shizune: 1

yugao: 2

aya: 1

kin: 1

tayuya: 1

female kyuubi: 2

nibi: 1

hana: 3

iselmaru: 2

tenten: 2

konan: 1

tsunade: 1 


	4. another authors message

hey people, im still working on the third chapter, now like i said, would someone please tally up the votes all the people have so far and tell me so i can put in in the end of the new chapter?

also, im sorry its taking so long to type this chapter but yeah, its gonna take a long time if i want a good chapter. 


	5. Chapter 3

disclaimer... thing: i dont own naruto, but again, i do own iselmaru, even though i am aware of what his real... (i think) moms name is, feel free to use iselmaru, thats why i didnt put a description of her appearance, make one yourselves

naruto was brought to the bridge, he saw his two team mates and waved. they saw him and smiled, waving back. they called to naruto as he was walking with his mom. "hey naruto, is that your mom?" they asked at the same time, he nodded and they smiled, greeting said woman. "well maya, mana, its good to meet you, its also nice to know you've been treating my little naru-chan good." they smiled and asked another question, "hey naruto, have you seen aikiji-sensei? he hasnt arrived yet." naruto looked puzzled, and pointed behind them. "yes he has, he's right there." they looked behind themselves and saw nothing. "what are you talking about? theres nothing there." naruto put his hands into the ram seal, and channled chakra, saying a small "kai."

the illusion was released, and their sensei was reveild. "good job naruto, you saw through the genjutsu." maya and mana sweatdropped, they were standing on that bridge for hours, and he was already there. iselmaru just giggled, aikiji saw her and smiled, "hey there, you must be naruto's mom, its nice to meet you." he held out his hand and she took it. they shook hands in greeting and smiled. "well, we were just going to get a mission from the hokage, care to join us?" iselmaru nodded, she wouldnt be leaving her naruto at all. when they arrived in the hokage's tower, they walked inside to see tsunade arguing with shizune about sake. "hope we're not interupting anything lady tsunade." said woman blushed slightly and straitend out her desk slightly before directing her attention to the genin team in her office.

aikiji bowed and spoke up, "lady tsunade-sama, me and my genin team are here to recieve a mission." tsunade nodded, and set out a list of missions. "okay, we have here, three d-rank missions. you can walk the inuzuka clan dogs, catch tora the cat," at that, naruto looked interested. "or you can help misses yamanaka tend her garden." naruto looked interested at that too, which didnt go unnoticed by tsunade. aikiji saw it too, "we'll take catching tora, then we'll come back and help misses yamanaka tend her garden." tsunade nodded and they were sent out to capture tora.

they found said cat in the forrest, naruto went ahead and found the cat hiding on a tree branch, ready to jump to another one. naruto jumped up into the tree, and grabbed up the cat. it tried to scratch him, but naruto held it by the scruff of the neck, and the waist. it stopped moving and naruto looked at it and smiled, he started petting the cat and it purred, rubbing against him. naruto smiled and jumped from the tree, sneaking past his team and to the hokage tower, after covering tora's eyes ofcourse. he appeared in tsunade's office and saw a big lady there, he suspectoed her of being the owner of the cat he was holding. he went to her and placed his hand on her stomach, red chakra engulfed her and anbu immediatly surrounded him. they stopped however when the lady started getting thin. when naruto retracted his hand, there stood the daimyo's wife, thin and beautiful. her cloths were shrunk to fit her as well. she looked at herself and then at naruto, she hugged him and smiled, she then retreived her cat and was told by naruto the proper way to treat a cat. she thanked him and payed a bit extra for the mission. as she was leaving, naruto's team and mom rushed in, "tsunade-sama! naruto's mis..." they saw naruto looking at them and before anybody could say anything, iselmaru shot at him like a missle and hugged him. he blushed slightly as she fussed over him, tsunade gave them their pay, and they got their 'mission specs' for their next mission, helping tend the yamanaka gardens.

they left and iselmaru was forced to stay behind with tsunade. "iselmaru-san, are you aware of your sons connection with aya?" iselmaru shook her head. "well, it pertains to the reason he was locked up since birth, if aya should die, so shall naruto, and the kyuubi shall be released." iselmaru gasped, "thats not all, everything aya learns, so does naruto and vice versa." iselmaru nodded, and thought for a while, "what does aya know exactly?" "well, she knows how to garden, and she knows a multitude of jutsus, and she knows some medical jutsu with the chakra control to prove it." iselmaru smiled a bit, "then naruto knows it as well?" tsunade nodded before sending iselmaru out. when iselmaru left, she went strait to the yamanaka flower shop.

they were suprised that naruto knew what to do, but let it go as natural ability. when they were done with their missions for the day, their sensei gave them each a paper. "here, this is your papers for the chuunin exams. you choose to sign them or not, theres no pressure." he then left, and naruto immediatly signed his, and dashed off to the training grounds, his mom in hot pursuite. she caught up with him as he was meditating. red chakra engulfed him, and leather armor appeared on his body, but he looked to be struggling to get up when he tried to. she went over to help but gasped at how heavy he was. but it wasnt him, it was his cloths, it covered his arms and hands too. "naruto, why are you doing this?" he told her it was so he could get strong and protect those he cared about.

she smiled and watched as he created 100 kage bunshins, fifty of them started punching tree's, and the other fifty started kicking the trees. he did it well into the night, till he fell asleep from exhaustion, and iselmaru carried him home. ofcourse, she did this after the armer dissipated back into the red chakra and back into his body.

the next day, naruto when back into the training ground and did the process over again, and after he was done, he dismissed his shadow clones and created another one with half his chakra so it could take a lot of damage. he channled chakra into his fists, and rushed at his clone, who rushed at him in return. they started trading blows, delivering bone crushing punches and kicks. the two naruto's started going faster and faster, till they were blurs of motion. they also started throwing punches so strong you could feel the force of the impact. they suddenly dropped back, and iselmaru could see that their eyes were red and slitted, the whisker marks were more pronounced, and they had claws. they started rushing at eachother at a much slower pace then before compaired to what they had just been going. their fists were encased in a purple chakra, and when their fists met, a huge explosion occured. iselmaru held her ground, but she could see that there was only one naruto now, and he collapsed. iselmaru ran to him and placed his head in her lap.

when he woke up a few hours later, he smiled up at her. "so, what do you call that fighting style naru-chan?" she asked, and he thought for a minute. "i call it blitz fist." he smiled and she giggled, "whats so funny?" she shook her head, "nothing, nothing, sorry." he smiled again, and she took him for ramen. they met aya there, and she said hi, she was on her fourth bowl of ramen, naruto ordered ten bowls of miso, and when he got them, he flew right past aya's number, and finished in record time. teuchi and ayame were suprised, "well, looks like aya's got some competition now." teuchi gave a hardy laugh, and ayame just giggled as aya grumbled about fast eating blonds.

when they left again, iselmaru took naruto shopping for some new equippment. they went to tentens store, and were greeted by a smiling tenten. she waved at them and naruto waved back, smiling brightly causing tenten to give a smile of her own. they were ushered inside and tenten took naruto to the back to show him a new shipment of weapons they had gotten while iselmaru talked with tentens parents. tenten brought naruto to the new stock, and pulled out a long metal box with chains wrapped around it, along with paper seals.

"what is it?" asked naruto, curious as to what was in the box that needed so much protection. "i dont know, we havnt been able to open it since we got it. we were told that it was a seperate item and it was sold to us cheap, the seller told us that it was supposed to be a sword made from a wierd kind of metal." was tentens reply, naruto made a thoughtful face and picked up the box. it was very heavy! even for him and that was saying something. he channled chakra into his fist and struck the chains, they snapped and fell off, causing tentens eyes to widen. she got up and ran off to get her parents. when they came back, naruto was working on removing the paper seals and already had two of the five seals off. they stared wide eyed as naruto finished removing the last three.

when he opened the box, everybody held their breath. when the box was opened, they saw a long sword, its blade was white, the handle was black with red diamond patterns on it. the hilt was purple, and shaped like a shuriken. (think toshiro hitsugaya's hilt) the blade was shaped like a long hook, (think tidus's brotherhood sword from FFX) .

they were awed by the gorgeous blade, naruto lifted it out of the box with care, and handed it to tenten. her parents asked "how did you do that?" in unison, and naruto just shrugged, "it wasnt that hard to do actually." they sweatdropped, "well... since you did manage to open that blasted box to get to the weapon inside, we'll let you have it for 400 ryo." naruto looked to his mom, and she smiled and nodded. naruto broke out in a smile and hugged his mom tightly, causing her to blush lightly. they set the blade back in its box, and put it on the counter.

"hey kid, speacial price today, we're gonna let you get anything you need for half off today!" naruto was ecstatic. he ran around the store and picked out a set of titanium kunai, some regular kunai, and some nice purple shuriken. next he picked out a 'build your own sword' set, along with some extra materials for it. he put it all on the counter and smiled, his mom sweatdropped. "your lucky they're letting you get it all half off today, or i would be a bit strapped for cash. naruto looked curiously, then looked down a bit and picked the 'build your own sword' set off the counter and put it back, along with the extra material, he also put back the titanium kunai and replaced the purple shuriken with normal ones. iselmaru looked suprised, and jsut wanted to hug him and keep him safe when she saw the sad expression on his face. her motherly side won out and she gathered him in a hug. "ohhh, poor baby!" she hugged him into her chest, causing him to blush as she did so. she had her arms wrapped around him, as if to protect him from harm.

"its okay, you didnt have to put them back." he hugged her back, and spoke, "but... w-we can save more this way." iselmaru giggled lightly, kissing his forhead. "naru-chan, i think you missunderstood me, we are by no means poor, we have all the funds of not only my clan, but also your dads clan. i just cant access your dads account till you have your first bride, and i cant access my clans account till next week. you dont have to worry about it, its not your problem okay?" she smiled and kissed his forhead again. her kimono sleeves hid him from view when he was wrapped in her arms, she gave a look to tenten and said girl went and gathered the stuff naruto had before. while iselmaru had naruto in her arms, he had fallen asleep, and this didnt go unnoticed by his mom. she picked him up and payed for the items, sealing them into a scroll and pocketing it. she cradled him in her arms and went back to the hyuuga compound for a nap.

okay people, this is the latest chapter, tally up the votes for me and i'll take a request from the first person to tell me correctly.

when i get the votes, i'll add them to this chapter and replace it so that it includes the votes, ja ne. till next time.

okay, the person who got it is fayt098, said person shall be getting a request, she has requested isaribi to be one of naruto's girls, so it shall be so, luckily they havnt gone on that mission yet, not in my story, so i shall still have ino shino and anko go with naruto, isaribi will be one of his girls, okay, so the votes are

kin: 4 tayuya: 5 haku: 4 tenten: 5 kurenai: 11 konan: 5 iselmaru: 13 tsunade: 8 anko: 9 hana: 7 tsume: 4 nibi: 5 fem kyuubi: 9 aya: 4 yugao: 6 shizune: 4 temari: 2 isaribi: defenitly in, thank you fayt098, i will also be writing you a story of naruto and isaribi, i appreciate your effort, also since she's in, i will increase the harem by at least two.  
yugito: 1 


	6. Chapter 4

okay, here's the new chapter, sorry i havnt updated sooner but yeah, i was... preoccupied

disclaimer: i do not own naruto

when they got to the hyuuga compound, iselmaru carried naruto to their room and put him to bed. afterwards she just watched him sleep till sleep took her as well. they were awakened by the sound of a soft knocking on their door. iselmaru got up and it was hanabi. "what is it hanabi?" iselmaru asked, and hanabi blushed a bit. "well, it pertains to naruto, may i speak with him?" iselmaru smiled and let the girl in.

"here, let me wake him up." with that, iselmaru took some water and poured it onto her son. "GAH!" he shot up, and iselmaru and hanabi giggled. naruto just pouted at them, "meanies!" he got up and proceded to change into something dry. hanabi blushed and covered her eyes. naruto finished changing and looked at hanabi. he smiled and greeted her, "good morning hanabi-chan!"

she just blushed and smiled, as she stood up and bowed. "good morning naruto-kun, i was just wondering if you would like to go out some time?" naruto just smiled and nodded. "sure hanabi-chan! but first, i gotta go to the hokage's office for a mission." hanabi smiled and went out of the room. naruto hugged his mom and exited the hyuuga compound, heading towards the hokage tower. he chose to forsake the entrance and enter via window.

he arrived just in time to see tsunade talking to a blond girl, a purple haired woman, and a boy in a white coat wearing shades. "ah, naruto, just in time. i want you to meet the people your going to be on a mission with. the blond is ino, the other woman is anko, and the young man in the coat is shino. they are also going to be looking out for you on this mission." naruto smiled and greeted the three people.

"where is the mission going to take us?" tsunade smiled and answered. "for this mission, your going to be going to water country."

anko stiffend slightly at that. tsunade continued, "your going to investigate reports of a monster being sited in the area. also, this monster is reported to attack ships and be the cause of dissappearances of people who out to sea."

naruto smiled and thrust his fist in the air. "when do we leave?!" tsunade smirked, "you leave immideatly."

(TIME SKIP)

they were returning form water country, their mission successful. however, they were comeing back with an extra person. she had black hair and eyes. her body was covered in bandages and she was in the arms of naruto, being carried. she blushed the whole way to tsunade's office.

when they got there, tsunade raised a brow at the pair. thus, she just could resist teasing when he held her hand after setting her down. "well well, looks like naru-chan found his second wife!" the two blushed darkly, but didnt release eachothers hands. tsunade was given the report and instructed isaribi to stay so she could run a quick test on her. when they left, naruto stayed behind the door. tsunade gave isaribi the test by scanning her hands over her body.

tsunade sighed, "sorry, but there's nothing that can be done. your stuck like this forever." isaribi looked down, then looked back up and smiled. "thank you anyway, i appreciate the time you took to diagnose me." naruto came in at that time, "dont worry isaribi-chan, i like you no matter what form you take." he gave her a smile and a hug. isaribi smiled brightly, and returned the hug.

"come on isa-chan, i want you to meet hanabi-chan!" with that, naruto proceded to drag isaribi out of the building and through the town to the hyuuga compound. when he got there though, he was met with a furious hanabi. dont get me wrong, she wasnt mad that he brought home a girl as she had accepted the fact that she would have to share eventually. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!! HOW DARE YOU STAND ME UP!!" hanabi was absolutaly livid! naruto flinched, and hid behind isaribi.

"but hanabi-chan!" "DONT YOU HANABI-CHAN ME!! YOU LEFT FOR DAYS! WITHOUT TELLING ME!!" "b-but tsunade said-" "I DONT CARE WHAT TSUNADE SAID!! YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOOK THE TIME TO TELL ME YOU WERE GOING BEFORE I GOT ALL DRESSED UP FOR OUT DATE!!" naruto took his chance and rushed her.

he got up in her face and she blushed darkly. "wh-what are you doing basta- mmph! mmm" what she was saying was cut off as naruto kissed her. she tensed at first, but then she relaxed and melted into his arms, kissing him back. when they broke for air, she spoke again, albeit a bit softer. "y-your still not off the hook mister!" she then remembered the girl he brought with him, and left his arms to greet her. she extended her hand and smiled. "hello, im hanabi hyuuga, what's your name?"

the blushing girl took hanabi's hand and shook slightly, "m-my names isaribi, nice to meet you." isaribi smiled and hanabi returned it before grabbing isaribi's shoulders and slowly spinning her, looking her up and down as she did so. "hmmm... nice hips, and your bust isnt so bad either. okay, i approve!" hanabi smiled brightly and isaribi blushed as she realized she was just scanned.

hanabi then turned back to naruto. "now, you owe me a date mister! so go take a shower and get dressed in something nice, your taking me to dinner!" she pushed him inside, leaving the door open for isaribi. she stuck her head out quickly, "come on in, kay?" with that, she continued pushing naruto into the estate.

30 minutes later, she had him washed and dressed and smelling nice. "now, i have to do the same so be patient and WAIT FOR ME!" she gracefully stomped down the hall. it took a full hour of waiting, in which naruto spent talking to his mom and isaribi.

after the hour was over, hanabi walked in and naruto's jaw dropped to the floor. he had to restrain himself from loseing conciousness at the sight of hanabi. she wore a traditional blue kimono with snow flake patterns, and a pure white obi tied around her waist to keep it together. her hair was left down and she had a light shade of pink lipstick on. to say she was beautiful would be an understatement. "h-hanabi-chan, you look... you look very beautiful. no, your more than that, words cannot describe the beauty i am seeing now." hanabi blushed, which only served to increase her beauty.

she smiled and latched onto his arm, leaning her head on his chest. "thank you naruto-kun! im glad you like it. now, lets go kay"

as they walked down the street, random people stopped and beheld the beauty of the two people walking down the street. said two people walked into a resturaunt called 'Konoha Dreamer.' they were seated and given the menu. "so naru-kun, how do you like the resturaunt?" naruto blushed and smiled, "its nice, how'd you find it?"

as they talked, neither of them noticed the two people watching them from to booths over. said people were hiashi hyuuga and iselmaru uzumaki.

"so, hiashi-san, do you think their date will go well?" hiashi looked at her, "yes, i beleive i do." with that, they continued their 'parental survailence.'

hanabi and naruto enjoyed their meal in happy silence. hanabi was suprised when naruto payed the bill. two booths down, iselmaru checked her kimono, and sweatdropped. "th-that little brat!" hiashi sent her a chuckle. "what happened?" iselmaru drug her hand down her face. "the little brat pilfered my wallet!" hiashi sweatdropped and chuckled.

with naruto and hanabi, naruto sneezed. hanabi looked at him worriedly. "naru-kun, are you okay?"

naruto smiled and nodded, "yeah, dont worry kay?" hanabi nodded and smiled as well, "kay, now, where to?" naruto thought for a while. "how about the park?" hanabi smiled and giggled. "why naruto, i didnt know you could think so romanticaly!" she smiled and dragged him out of the resturaunt, iselmaru and hiashi following them again.

they spent two and a half hours at the park, before heading back home. when they arrived, naruto escorted hanabi to her room, and received a chaste kiss before hanabi closed her door behind herself. naruto blushed and went back to his room, where he met his mom, who just smiled at him. "so naruto, how'd your date go?" not giving him a chance to reply, she tackled him to the ground and stuck her hand into his kimono, grasping his member in a squeezing grip. "okay you son, i know you took my wallet! how are you gonna repay me for the money you spent?" despite their relationship, naruto blushed as he grew hard in his mothers hand. she smirked and let him go, she fixed his kimono. "next time you take my wallet, i'll double your training, kay?" she smiled and went about her buisness.

okay, thats the end of this chapter, sorry it took so long. i swear, i need a muse or something. well anyway, i've remember getting some reviews saying you want his mom to be with him as well, so im gonna write what i was origonally going to when she put him down.

despite their relationship, naruto blushed as he grew hard in his mothers hand. she smirked and started to slowly stroke him, leaning down and whispering in his ear as she sped up her fist, using his pre-cum as lube. "remember, i dont take kindly to thiefs." his hips rose erratically as she pumped him. he let out small gasps, which went along side the small moans escaping his lips. she brought her other hand up to his face and stroked his whisker marks. his eyes widened as pleasure shot through his body. his hips jolted up as he came, soiling his kimono and his mothers hand. his blush darkend as his breathing slowly returned to normal and he let his head lul to the side. iselmaru got up and licked her hand clean, smiling down at her son. "remembre this son, i might not be so merciful next time." with that, she left the room to help the kitchen crew with dinner.

dont kill me, kay? its just some service to the fans who wanted it, you know? a token of apology for not updating sooner.

anyway, cast your votes and remember, first ones to 20 votes are in the harem. also keep in mind, that hanabi and isaribi are already in.

and new rule, for those who want iselmaru in the harem, thats going to take more time and thought, but it will also be easier to integrate her into it. so i will put her in with hanabi and isaribi if someone makes me a fic.

if you do, i want a fem naruto fic... where naruto has the baby of hoshigake kisame... i dont really care how it happens as long as its not rape. but if its not to much trouble, i would like the baby to be a girl, and look just like kisame but skinny and with green hair, a mixture of naruto and kisame's hair.

if not, then oh well, i'll make it later, and iselmaru's chance with naruto will depend on your votes. 


	7. Chapter 5

okay, sorry for the late update. here is the latest chapter of a new life!  
disclaimer: i do not own naruto or its charcters (except iselmaru) **yes i know his moms real name** and no money is made from this story. but it makes me feel good to know people like my story! ^_^

oh, and one more um... thing! iselmaru will be in the harem with two more votes. i only want the repeated votes tallied. thank you for your time, and i hope you continue reading my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when naruto woke up the next morning, he was blinded by the light from the window. he covered his eyes and let out a yawn, before getting up and dressed. iselmaru came in after a few moments, having woken up earlier. she hugged her son and ruffled his hair, causing him to pout and then smile. he hugged her back when he turned around before getting up to get ready for the day.

when naruto left for the bath, his mom went with him, like she always did, and helped him bathe.

they were all ready for the day when someone knocked on the door. "i got it." naruto said as he opened the door. he blushed as he saw it was hanabi. he smiled at her, and she returned it. she took hold of his hand and dragged him out of the room with a quick "im borrowing him!" to his mom.

she took him out of the compound, and they were met by aya, and tenten. aya blushed, and tenten waved. hanabi dragged them all through the village, to different stores. naruto knew enough to blush when they brought him into lingerie stores, claiming they needed a guy's opinion. he blushed throught the whole ordeal, but gave his honest opinion.

they had dropped off the stuff they bought at their respective homes, and then went to get something to eat. it was naruto's first time out with them so they went to where he wanted, which happened to be aya's favorite as well, ichiraku ramen. it ended in naruto actually out eating aya, and actually not throwing up. old man ichiraku put a picture of naruto up next to one of aya. when they left, they took him to just walk around the village.

as they were walking past training ground seven, it blew up. naruto had thought fast and rotated chakra in his hand going right really fast, and expanded it, making it grow into a rotating chakra sheild to sheild them from the explosion. when he let the technique down, it showed two people standing infront of them. one had a big sword thing on his back wrapped up in cloth, while one had strange red eyes. but they both had black cloaks with red clouds on it.

the tall one spoke up first. "looks like the container decided to show itself finally. right partner?" the shorter one just nodded. "its getting dark kisame, we should do this quickly before we lose daylight." the short ones words were calm, yet cold. the tall one smiled, showing sharp, shark like teeth. "gladly! i wanna test the one who got the nibi." the tall one took the the sword of his back, and got into ready position to swing. naruto growled lightly and charged. he pumped kyuubi's chakra into the sheild technique this time, and when kisame swung his sword into it, the bandages were torn off and his sword was grinded up, in a right swirling motion.

kisame growled and jumped back, trying to save his sword, but naruto was having none of that, and jumped with him. he turned the sheild sideways and turned it into a saw, slicing the sword in half. kisame growled loudly, "samehada! bastard!" he punched at naruto, but his fist was grinded in the sheild.

naruto smiled and jumped back, undoing the sheild, and flaring kyuubi's chakra for about a second. it was enough for tsunade to feel, as well as jiraiya. who promptly stopped what they were doing, and have serious faces on, before dissappearing in simultaneous poofs of smoke.

naruto looked on, and had his hand ready to activate the sheild in a moments notice. to bad he didnt even have that as the short one dissappeared and right after, naruto had the short ones fist in his gut, before he went flying back from the force of the punch. iselmaru had felt the flare as well, and literally dropped what she was doing, which happened to be getting dressed, and dissappeared. she appeared first, and caught her son before he could get very far from the punch. she glared at itachi, and wanted so badly to hurt him for hurting her baby.

but her motherly instincts to protect naruto prevailed and she stayed with him, cradling him to her chest. but no sooner then she caught him, did jiraiya and tsunade appear on the seen as well. but tsunade had her own fist burried in the short ones gut, causing his face to be revealed as itachi uchiha.

itachi flew back with the force of tsunade's punch. he flew through quite a few tree's before he stopped. and jiraiya took care of kisame.

back in an unknown location, itachi and kisame woke with a start, kisame was growling. "that bastard broke samehada!" itachi just looked calmly at him. "be quiet kisame. it was a fake, stop whining over broken toys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sorry, i have major writers block. well anyway, keep up the voting. and sorry for the short chapter. i'll try to make the next one longer.... keyword, try.

so yeah. the votes are as of now, not very much. only two more votes on iselmaru. kay? TWO more, not THREE, OR MORE. TWO!!!

Iselmaru 18)  
Kyuubi 10 Kurenai 10 Anko 9 Tsunade 9 Hana 7 Yugao 6 Tenten 6 Nibi 6 FemHaku 5 Shizune 5 Konan 4 Aya 4 Kin 4 Tayuya 4 Tsume 4 Hinata 3 Yugito 2 Temari 2

also, is it me, or am i seeing a pattern? well, those are the votes. till next time 


	8. yes, another message

Okay~ now I know I already put this in the comment, but incase you guys cant see it, yes I know, Naruto's moms real name is Kushina Uzumaki, and his dads name is Minato Namikazi(i think). Now again, NO SPAMMY THE PAGEY!!

Also, I not only have writers block, but I get distracted easily and have been busy playing Final Fantasy VII, which is like... next to X and X-2, the best Final Fantasy game out there! ... with IX being a close what... third? or fourth...

Anyway, like I mentioned in the comment, I'm gonna let you write the next chapter, the ones that dont get picked, i'll let you dicide: mini story? or one-shot story with the pairing of your choice.

Oh~ and you know whats better? a third choice. you can keep going with the chapter you made if you dont want either of the choices above. Aren't I nice? 


End file.
